


A Visitor To Auror Office傲罗办公室的新访客

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 气势汹汹的卢修斯冲进了魔法部傲罗办公室，要找破特算账。
Series: 原著向小短文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Kudos: 4





	A Visitor To Auror Office傲罗办公室的新访客

Harry从堆满了文件的办公桌上惊讶地抬起头，只一瞬间，就条件反射地掏出了魔杖。

Lucius Malfoy站在门口，一袭银灰色的袍子，袍角微微带开，锃亮的皮靴折射出凛冽的冷光。他的双手都垂在身侧，右手腕处露出一点点尖，是藏在袖子里的魔杖。

Harry慢慢站起，打量这男人的脸色——冷峻，傲慢，愤怒，虽然那份凶狠被岁月刻蚀了不少，他永远不会忘记那副狞笑着去按自己的黑魔标记的面容。

“下午好，Malfoy先生，傲罗办公室的门不值得您一敲真是遗憾。”Harry平静地招呼道，显然跟Snape教授学到了不少讽刺的艺术。

Lucius哼了一声，Harry敏捷地捕捉到他拿着魔杖的手攥紧了。Lucius走近了两步，灰色的眼睛紧盯着Harry，他开口了，跟以往的圆滑和高傲大不相同。

“给我个理由，Potter，我会告诉你什么叫遗憾。”随着一字比一字说得响，Lucius逼近了Harry，脸上的肌肉由于愤怒而扭曲。

Harry警惕而困惑。“……我不明白，Malfoy，你到底在说什么？”

Lucius抽出了魔杖——然而Harry比他要快得多——两人的魔杖都抵在对方的心口，寸步不让。

“你想在魔法部对我动手，Malfoy？”Harry低声说，“而且为了一个我根本不知道的原因？多么明智。”

“你心里清楚这个理由，Potter！”Lucius大吼。

Harry挫败地咆哮：“到底是什么，Malfoy！你就这么跑到这来用魔杖炸了门，还威胁傲罗办公室主任！现在告诉我为什么，否则我就把你交给法律执行司，你知道Hermione会如何对你！”

“你儿子，Potter！”Lucius吼回来，魔杖戳进了Harry的领带，“你那该死的大儿子把我孙子的魔药打碎了！结果我孙子期末考试得了零分！你敢说这不是你授意的吗？！”

Harry愣住了，“什么？”

“别装傻！Draco跟我说过他打碎过你的魔药课堂作业！结果Severus给你打了零分！”Lucius愤怒地喊，“可这是Scorpius的考试，Potter！你怎么敢！他伤心了一个星期才告诉我这是James从你那里听来的故事！”

沉默。

Harry的表情很奇怪，先是震惊，然后若有所思地张了张嘴，最后变成了一种很诡异的表情——严肃地皱着眉，但是嘴角不时有一点抽搐，终于— —

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！！！”Harry吃吃地开始笑，从Lucius的魔杖前退开，坐到办公桌上，压倒了一叠文件。

“Malfoy……”Harry努力抑制着笑容，“你气势汹汹地闯进魔法部，像一个要造反的前食死徒，就为了给你孙子讨个说法儿？！”

Lucius面部抽搐，依旧愤怒地盯着这个两次大难不死的男孩，似乎在企图用目光替他前主子完成未竟的工作。

一阵高跟鞋的声音由远至近。“Potter先生，这是国际魔法合作司传回来的第二稿，Weasley先生暗示法国魔法部的Mito先生——”

她磕磕巴巴地停了下来，震惊地看着眼前的一切：Potter先生的办公室门倒在地板上，那名声十分值得怀疑的男人正举着魔杖背对着她，而一贯冷漠而有点拘谨的Potter先生，她的上司，正瘫在平时一丝不乱的桌子上笑到抽筋。

Harry迅速站起身来，咳嗽两声，上前接过文件扫了一眼，恢复了常态。 “谢谢你，Kay，”然后转向了正在把魔杖收进袖子里的Lucius，“以及如果您不介意的话，Malfoy先生，去后勤部交罚款——”示意了一眼那倒在地上的门，“——另外，我会尽快处理您汇报给我的情况。多谢告知。 ”

Lucius看了一眼那不知所措的秘书，狠狠瞪了Harry一眼，抖了抖袍子向门口走去。

“Malfoy先生？”Lucius回过头，看见Harry已经重新冷静的眼里又闪过了一抹有趣，“有其父必有其子，你知道的。”

Lucius愤怒地瞪了他一眼，“的确。”随即大步走开，把一声“欢迎造访傲罗办公室”扔在了身后。


End file.
